


Never Gonna Give You Up

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Series: B I N G O [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Tell me if I made any mistakes, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: After getting amnesia in an accident Patrick tries to remember those around him. But will he be able to remember everyone?





	Never Gonna Give You Up

**Author's Note:**

> The kids will probably show up in other fics by the way. Also there might not be any smut for a while, I'm not sure. Just not in a smut mood lately.

“Hey, Pete, if you and Mikey are just throwing this out do you mind if I take it,” Patrick asks pointing to a baby crib.

Pete turns to him and raises his brows, “are you pregnant?”

“No, no, just Brendon and Dallon and I have been talking about the possibility of a third child.”

“Oh, okay, um yeah. You can have it. Alright,” he says looking around, “I think that’s almost everything. Oh, except for this.”

He points to his guitar and Patrick’s eyes widen, “you’re selling your guitar?”

He sighs, “yeah, I wanna do something special for the twins. Their birthday is coming up so I want to add this to the tree house fund.”

“Wow, I never thought you’d get rid of it for anything. Now look at you, giving it up to give your kids something special. You’re a really good dad, Pete.”

He smiles and shakes his head, “nah, just doing what any dad would. I wanna give them everything, you know?"

"Not every dad goes all out for their kid. Some dads don't even really spend time with their kid, but you? Christ, you give them attention until you pass out. You're a really great dad and I'm very proud of you," Patrick tells him, "and I know Mikey is too."

He swallows hard and clears his throat, "well, um, I’m gonna put it in the car.”

"Oh my god," he says gently, "are you crying?" 

"No, no," he says wiping his face, "just something in my eye. I'll uh, I'll get that crib down for you in a minute."

“I can get it,” he nods, "you just...clear your eyes."

Pete nods and Patrick watches amused as he takes the guitar outside. He shakes his head at the older man and sighs looking around for something to step on. He moves the stool and steps up on it, grabbing onto the gate of the crib. He frowns when he lifts it, it was way heavier than he remembers. He thinks about waiting for Pete but decides to try again. He tugs on it, but it doesn’t budge. He tries again thinking it’s caught on something. He pulls hard and loses his footing. His body turns when he fall and he lets out a yelp when his head hits something hard.

 

\---

 

He opens his eyes, slowly letting in the fluorescent light. People crowded around him and he looks around seeing a man in a white lab coat, “hi there, how are you feeling?”

“My head feels like it was hit by a truck,” he tells him.

He reaches up and touches the bandage around his head, “what happened to me?”

“You fell off the stool in the garage,” Brendon says, taking his hand as delicately as he can, “you hit your head pretty hard. It knocked you out so Pete called an ambulance and had you taken to the hospital.”

Patrick pulls his hand away and holds it close to his chest, covering it with his other hand as he shifts in his bed. He looks at the people gathered around him and shakes his head turning to the doctor who cocks his head in confusion, “is something wrong?”

“I don’t know any of these people,” he whispers, but it's still loud enough they can hear.

The majority of them go wide eyed and Brendon and Dallon look to each other with panicked expressions before looking to Patrick. The one with blue eyes smiles, “but you know who I am, don’t you?”

He shakes his head before sighing, “Patrick.”

Patrick frowns and shakes his head, “I’m sorry I don’t remember you, Patrick.”

And then they give him a strange look. Mikey looks to Pete and Dallon before looking to him, “do you remember what your name is?”

He pauses and thinks for a minute before shaking his head. He turns to the doctor, “I don’t remember anything. I don't remember who I am.”

The room goes quiet and the doctor nods before gesturing for everyone to exit the room. Patrick waits in bed and looks around waiting for them someone to come back in. When they do it’s just Brendon and Dallon. Patrick pulls his blanket up when they stand beside him and grabs the fabric tight in his fists as they speak to him, “your name is Patrick Stump.”

“Um,” Dallon says, “I’m going to show you some photos of people and you just tell me if you recognize anyone.”

He nods and a phone is held up for him, a picture of them and some kids. He shakes his head and the man slides and it’s a picture of older people. He shakes his head and each time he goes to the next picture it’s nothing. He remembers nothing. He remembers no one.

“I’m sorry,” he says shaking his head, "I'm sorry, I don't-."

“That's okay,” Dallon nods, “that's alright. We’ll just have to help jog your memory.”

He nods and looks to them, “so, how do I know you two? Are we friends?”

“I’m your husband,” Brendon says, “actually.”

He takes Dallon’s hand and looks to him, “we both are.”

“I have _two_ alphas,” Patrick asks.

They nod.

“No, that doesn't seem like something I would consider. That seems selfish of me,” he explains, “it's not...”

“If you want to leave right now we can take you home, you can meet everyone, see if you remember anything.”

He hesitates but nods and they hand him his clothes. He looks to them and Dallon seems to understand, “why don’t I pull the curtain so you can get dressed?”

Patrick nods and they pull the curtain and wait on the other side. _Two husbands? What kind of omega am I?_

 

\---

 

He walks into the house, looking around before two children are running towards him. One clings to his leg while the other stands and looks up at him.

“Mama,” the boy with brown locks says, looking up at him as his little arms wrap around his legs.

“Mama,” Patrick asks.

“Dad,” Dallon points to Brendon before pointing to himself, “Papa.”

He points to Patrick, tapping his nose, “Mama.”

He looks to the little brunet clinging to his legs. Patrick bends down and looks at the little blond. He avoids eye contact before leaning in and hugging him briefly. He pulls back and puts some distance between them and Patrick smiles and runs his fingers through the blond hair, “Michael.”

The little boy lets him touch his hair for a minute before going back to the coffee table to color.

Patrick looks down at the little brunet, picking him up. The boy is quick to cling to him and scent him, “Mama.”

When the toddler began to nap on his shoulder he smiles, “David.”

“You remember them,” Dallon asks.

“Of course, they’re my boys. Of course I remember.”

He turns to Dallon and the alpha smiles, “I’ll put them down for a nap, they’re probably tired from a day with Josh babysitting. But after I do that I’ll make you some soup or something and we can go through photo albums to help you remember everyone.”

He nods and Dallon leans in, kissing his cheek out of habit. Patrick goes still and Dallon’s smile drops, “oh, right. Um, I’m sorry, force of-”

“Dallon,” he interrupts, nodding at him, “Dallon Weekes. You’re my husband. I remember.”

Dallon smiles and Patrick leans up, letting him come down and give him a kiss. Patrick smiles and scents him before letting go, “I remember you.”

“That’s really good,” he smiles, “um, Bren, why don’t you get the photo albums out for him?”

He nods and Dallon holds out his hand to Michael. The small boy walks with him to their room and Patrick turns to the other alpha in the room. Brendon nods and goes to get a photo album off the shelf and sit with him on the couch. Patrick smiles when they open it and points to their children and Dallon, “I remember them. I remember my babies. Oh, and Dallon. A sweet alpha. So tall but so gentle.”

“Yeah,” Brendon says, “Dallon was always the gentle one. I on the other hand.”

Patrick turns to look at him and Brendon smiles, “I’m a bit rough with you but a part of me was hoping _that_ wouldn’t be how you remember who I am.”

“I don’t remember who you are.”

“Do you remember the vacation last year? After the kids went to sleep you and I went down to the beach. You wanted to look at the stars and listen to the ocean and then you realized we could both fit on that chair.”

He raises a brow and Brendon smiles, “and you’d never done anything in public before.”

“Are you saying we had sex on the beach?”

He smiles and leans in, “eventually, I mostly ate you out while we were trying to see if you or the waves crashing were louder.”

Patrick scoots from him and puts a pillow between him, “I don’t remember that.”

“What about our first Valentine’s day together? When you wore that pink and red lingerie set?”

He doesn’t say anything and Brendon smiles, “and those pretty, long, stockings with it?”

He shakes his head.

“What about when we were trying to get you a dress for Josh’s wedding and when you and I went out for a dress you found a little black one and I couldn’t help myself? And you dragged me into the dressing room and I pulled your panties to the side and-”

"Brendon," he says. 

"Yeah," he asks, smiling, "did you remember something?"

"No, I just don’t think I’d like to hear the rest,” Patrick tells him.

"Maybe we should kiss, maybe then you'll remember everything."

“I don’t remember that,” he says, scooting further away, “and I don’t want you to kiss me.”

 

\---

 

Patrick wakes up and looks to Dallon who has his arms around him. The alpha’s eyes open and Patrick smiles, “I’m really glad I remembered you.”

He smiles back and delivers lazy kisses to his face and neck, “I’m glad you remembered me too. How’s your head?”

“It still hurts, but not as much as it did.”

“Do you think you’ll be able to handle the party for the twins?”

He nods, “yeah. I’m hoping I remember everyone. They seem nice when you talk about them. And almost all of them showed up to the hospital.”

“Yeah, well, everyone but Josh. He was watching all the kids while we went, he wanted to be there though.”

“Josh watched our kids? I must really trust him if he watches them.”

He nods, “you do. So, should get go downstairs and wake up Brendon?”

Patrick pauses for a long time before nodding, “yeah, I suppose we should.”

They get head downstairs and the brunet is laying on the couch, David asleep on his chest. Patrick has the urge to grab him and take him away from the strange man, but he understands that this man is probably the father with the resemblance. The toddler opens his eyes and looks to Patrick before sitting up and making grabby hands for him. He’s quick to walk over and pick him up, holding him close and lightly scenting him.

“Mama,” David says.

“Hey, there’s my special boy.”

He smiles and hugs Patrick as much as he can. Brendon wakes up and turns to them, “hey, you.”

“Hey, you,” Patrick says back with less enthusiasm.

He gets up and goes to kiss Patrick’s cheek when Patrick takes a step back, "how about breakfast?"

“Right,” he says, “I’ll start making it.”

He walks into the kitchen and Dallon sighs, “well, I’ll get Michael.”

He turns seeing the toddler standing in the hallway looking up at him. He pats his shoulder, “hey, Mike, want some pancakes?”

He nods and Dallon goes into the kitchen. Patrick goes over to the toddler and puts his hand in his hair, “good morning, sunshine.”

“Morning,” he says.

“You wanna watch cartoons?”

He shakes his head.

“Right, you want to watch the nature channel?”

He nods and Patrick turns the channel for him and sets David down, giving him crayons and a coloring book. He happily colors a picture of a dog blue and Michael watches the lizards on TV, fascinated with their eyes. Patrick heads into the kitchen and makes bacon and sausage beside Dallon who flipped the chocolate chip pancakes ever few seconds. Dallon moves his hip to bump Patrick lightly while they stand. Patrick does it back and they move their hips side to side into each other for a minute before Brendon clears his throat, “do you want me to make some eggs?”

“I can make them,” Patrick says.

“I’ll go wrap the gift for the twins then.”

Brendon disappears into their room and Patrick looks to Dallon, “what happens if I don’t remember him?”

“You will,” he insists.

“But-”

“You love Brendon. You wouldn’t forget him forever.”

He nods and eventually once the food is done Brendon walks back in with two big gifts, one red and one blue. David smiles, “for me?”

“No, they’re for Logan and Danny.”

He frowns, “I want one! I want one!”

“You can have one on your birthday,” he explains, “why don’t you two come over here and eat your breakfast at the table?”

 

\---

 

They show up at the party, David in Patrick’s arms and Michael walking beside him. Patrick keeps close to Dallon and the alpha thumbs over the bond mark on Patrick’s shoulder, making him feel better.

“Hey, Patrick,” Mikey says, “how you feeling?”

“Good,” he says, “I still don’t quite remember everything.”

“He remembers the kids and me,” Dallon says.

He instantly looks to Brendon, “just Dallon for now?”

“We’re working on it,” Dallon nods, “I’m sure it’ll come to him eventually.”

Brendon nods and Pete walks over, “hey, Trick, how you feeling?”

“I’m alright, hurts less than it did.”

“You didn’t have to come,” Mikey says, “we would’ve understood.”

“I wanted to,” he nods, “the way Dallon describes you all, I want to remember everything.”

“Well, come on over, I’ll show you who everyone is,” Pete says.

Two small boys run towards him and look up, “uncle Patrick! Uncle Patrick!”

“Hey,” he smiles, setting David down. He squats in front of them and they give him big hugs.

“Are you hurt,” one ask pointing to his head.

“A little, but I’ll be okay,” he nods.

They both smile, “we can kiss it better!”

They kiss his temples as carefully as they can and Patrick smiles, “thank you, Logan. Thank you, Danny. I'm feeling much better now.”

They smile and Dallon touches Patrick's shoulder, “you just called them by name.”

He looks to them, “I remember. I was there when they were born. Right before David was born.”

He looks up to Mikey and points to him, “Mikey. I remember you.” He turns to Pete and smiles adding, “and you.”

Pete smiles, “you remember me?”

Patrick hugs him and Pete's arms wrap around him, “of course I do. How could I forget the guy who acts like my dad?”

He puts his hand in Patrick's hair before turning to Frank, “Patrick remembered me first!”

Frank walks over to Patrick and looks him up and down, “I can make him remember me without saying a word.”

Pete laughs, “go ahead! I'd like to see you try.”

He smiles and licks his lips before pulling Patrick in and kissing him. The omega goes wide eyed and opens his mouth, his tongue sliding against his. Dallon and Brendon gesture to them before nodding as if they should have seen it coming. When he pulls back Patrick blinks at him and Frank looks to Pete, “and five...four...three...two?”

“Hi, Frank,” he nods, “I um, I definitely remember you.”

“What about me,”Gerard asks, “you remember me, baby? Or should I plant one on you too?”

“Gerard,” he smiles.

The tall omega walks over and puts his arms around him, “aww! I knew you’d remember me.”

“How could I forget,” he laughs.

He kisses his cheek and soon a little girl with dark curls looks up at them, her green dress looking like it came straight off a runway.

“Mackenzie,” he says, “I love your dress. It’s very pretty!”

“Thank you,” she says smiling a toothy smile, “my papa made it!”

“He did a very good job,” Patrick nods.

“I never thought I’d make clothes for any kids but here I am. You know, Mac dresses better than half the people I know,” Gerard states matter-of-factly.

“We’re the people you know,” Mikey says.

“I'm aware,” Gerard points out.

“Hi, sorry we’re late,” a soft voice says from behind them, “we forgot to stop for gas and then I left my wallet at home.”

He turns, seeing two men taller than him. One was an alpha with short brown hair with a small child in his arms, and the other was an omega with colorful hair and big brown eyes. The shorter one smiles as the taller one introduces them, “I’m Tyler, this is my husband, Josh.”

“Hi,” he says, “how’s your head feeling? Any better?”

“I’m fine,” he nods, looking to the child, “how’s little Oliver? I remember you telling me he fell off the piano.”

“He’s fine,” Josh nods, “he just needed some kisses and a band-aid and he was right back to climbing all over it like a jungle gym.”

“Had to clean apple juice and cheeto dust off the keys,” Tyler nods, “so sticky, an absolute mess! But I’d do it all over it again for this one.”

Oliver giggles and Tyler sets him down watching him run over to Logan and Danny. David runs over to play with them and Mac goes over to Michael and grabs his hand, “they have a big dog.”

He doesn’t pull from her and follows her inside.

“I’m really surprised you remembered me, “ Josh says, “I figured it would take a while.”

“I could never forget Tyler and Josh, and I especially couldn’t forget about Oliver. Such a sweet kid.”

“I guess you remembered everyone,” Frank says, “well, except maybe Joe and Andy but I’m sure you’ll see them later today.”

Brendon rubs the back of his neck and Dallon puts his arm around him, whispering something in his ear. He nods and Patrick looks to the ground feeling a little bad for the alpha. Why couldn’t he remember him?

 

\---

 

He looks at David's face, eyes lingering on the doe eyes looking at him. Brown. Not Dallon's son. Brendon's son, their son, proof they were once intimate. He was living proof that Brendon technically wasn't a stranger to him.

“Hey, Trick, it's getting late, why don't you go get some rest? I'll put him to bed.”

He looks up at the brown eyed alpha and nods letting him take him away. He tosses a blanket and pillow onto the couch and goes to his bedroom finding Dallon in bed reading. Patrick crawls up and moves his arm around him so he can keep reading while he laid on him.

“Hey, you. Did you enjoy the party? You remembered everyone there.”

“I didn't remember Brendon,” he points out.

“You will,” he tells him, running his fingers through his hair.

“What if I don't,” he asks, “what if I don’t remember him?”

“You did a lot today, why don’t you get some rest, okay? We’ll worry about everything else later.”

He nods and wraps his arms around Dallon’s torso, placing his head on his chest. Dallon falls asleep but Patrick doesn’t. He can’t. There’s a man in his house he’s supposed to remember but can’t. He doesn’t know him, he only knows they have a child together. Why can’t he remember anything? Why can’t he remember the man he’d married?

He gets out of bed and puts on his clothes before heading downstairs. He sees Michael waiting at the bottom of the stairs and squats down in front of him, “hey, sweetheart, why aren’t you in bed?”

“I'm not tired.”

“Do you want to come with Mama?”

“Where?”

“Where do you want to go?”

“Uncle Gerard’s house,” he says.

He sighs, “he’s not awake right now.”

“He’s always awake," he states, "he’s never tired.”

Patrick lets Michael put his shoes on before picking him up and leaving the house. Once Michael’s strapped in Patrick takes his phone and sends Dallon a text letting him know where he’s going.

“Okay, you ready?”

Michael nods and Patrick begins driving. It doesn’t take them long to get to Gerard’s and when they do almost every light in the house was on. Patrick gets out and Michael takes his hand as they walk.

“You wanna hold Mama’s hand?”

“No. But you need me to.”

He doesn’t say anything to that and walks up to the door. Michael is the one to knock and when the door opens Mac and Frank are standing there. Frank looking awake and Mac looking ready for bed.

“Hey, Trick, what are you doing here?”

“I didn’t know where to go but I didn’t want to be home,” Patrick says.

“I’m tired,” Michael says.

Frank lets him in and Michael heads upstairs. Patrick cocks his head while Mac follows. Frank leads him to the kitchen, “want something to eat? Drink?”

“Uh, no, I’m just--I feel bad. I feel really bad.”

“What’s wrong?”

“I can remember everyone, I can remember most of everything I think. But I can’t remember Brendon, I can’t remember what he’s like or how I met him. I can’t remember getting pregnant with David. And I’ve tried asking Dallon but he just tells me not to worry about it. But I am. I’m really worried and I don’t know what to do, all I know is that I don’t want to be in the same house as him because even though I know he’s _not_ a stranger it still feels like he is.”

“Have you tried talking to him alone? Bringing up any past memories you might remember?”

“He mentioned some _memories_ but they didn’t do anything.”

“Have you tried touching your bond mark?”

And he freezes and goes pale, “my what?”

“Your bond mark. The one on your shoulder?”

“Why would touching the mark I have with Dallon work,” he asks, reaching for his right shoulder.

“No the one on the other shoulder. The one you have with Brendon.”

He pulls his shirt to the side and picks up a butter knife holding it up so he can see the mark on his shoulder, “he bit me?!”

“You didn’t know? Right, no, of course not. Shit, uh--well I’m not sure what to say right now.”

“I don’t want to talk anymore, can I just sleep here for the night?”

“Uh, yeah, do you remember where the guest room is?”

He nods, “I’m gonna go lay down. If Dallon calls ignore it.”

“Sure thing, just let me know if you need anything, alright?”

“Yeah,” he says, getting up and walking into the bedroom.

_I’m bonded to a man who is practically a stranger to me._ He doesn’t touch the mark, not wanting to know what it feels like. He pulls his shirt collar to the side looking at his shoulder seeing Brendon’s mark on him. He shakes his head and takes off his shoes and socks, crawling into bed. The door opens and closes and soon Michael was getting into bed with him.

“Hey, I thought you’d sleep in Mac’s room.”

“You need me more,” he says laying in his arms.

He smiles and wraps his arms around him pulling him close before kissing his temple, “goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Goodnight, Mama.”

 

\---

 

They didn't talk about the fact that Patrick left that night, and neither of the alphas dared to bring it up. Patrick bites his lip watching the kids color. Brendon taps his shoulder and quickly retracts his hand. He turns to him looking up to see him looking nervous.

"Hi, hey," he says, "can, um, can we talk for a minute outside?"

He nods and they walk out onto the balcony together. Patrick crosses his arms over his chest and puts a few feet between them, "what did you want to talk about?"

"You've looked through the photo albums, you've met with everyone. Our friends, family, and you've remembered everyone. Everyone but me."

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No, hey, no don't apologize. You can't help that, okay? Don't apologize. What I mean is that I see the way you look at me. It's like I'm a stranger lurking around this house. It's very clear that I make you _uncomfortable_ so I've spoken to everyone about this and Josh and Tyler have agreed to let me stay there for a while. At least until you're more comfortable with me being around."

And he can't help but feel happy at the thought of him leaving, but he feels a tiny bit sorry for him. He doesn't like that he's leaving the home they all share just because of him.

But he just nods and says, "okay."

And Brendon awkwardly nods too, "yeah, okay. Well, that's all I wanted to talk to you about."

They stand together silently for a few moments until Brendon scratches his head, "well, we should probably get back to the kids."

He nods and they go back inside. They take a seat, Brendon on the arm chair and Patrick on the couch next to the kids, and the omega didn't like the way the air felt after that. It was different, more uncomfortable maybe. He thinks about showering, the thought of being alone away from Brendon and Dallon and the kids making him feel a little better.

"I'm gonna shower," he finally says.

Patrick stands and pats Brendon's shoulder. He gets to the hall when he feels his mark get warm and comforting. He turns seeing Brendon absentmindedly touching the mark on his shoulder. He thinks about doing the same but decides against it and gets in the shower and lets the water run down his body. He sighs and washes his shoulder with a loofah to avoid touching either mark. This was going to be much harder than he thought.

 

\---

 

Dallon stops the car in front of the house and Dallon turns, smiling at the kids, "ready to go see Daddy?"

"Why can't Daddy come home," Michael asks.

"Daddy's working," he says, "it's only for a little while, okay? Don't worry."

He looks to Patrick who gives him a small smile and he nods. He begins unbuckling himself and Patrick gets out and undoes the straps on David, picking him up and kissing his cheek, "ready to go see Daddy?"

He nods, barely able to contain himself. The door opens and Brendon stands in the middle smiling at them. David wiggles in Patrick's arms until he puts him down. He runs towards him, tripping halfway there before getting up, "I'm okay!"

He runs the rest of the way and Brendon picks him up spinning him around, "hey, there's my little man!"

David smiles and hugs him giggling when Brendon plants kisses all over his face. Michael walks over and looks up at him cocking his head, "hey, sunshine. How are you?"

"Why can't you come home?"

Brendon sets David down and sighs, "Daddy's working. I'll be back in a while. I promise."

Michael doesn't say anything and Brendon presses his forehead to his, "hey, look at me."

He meets his eyes and Brendon smiles, scratching his head lightly, "I promise."

He nods and Brendon stands, "come in, Oliver and I are finger painting."

They run inside and Patrick and Dallon follow slowly.

"I feel bad," Patrick says.

"Hey, he wanted to move here, and it's only temporary," he reminds him.

"Yeah, but if I could just remember it wouldn't be so-"

"Don't blame yourself," he pats his back, "it's gonna be alright."

He nods and when they walk in they see Oliver showing off his painting of a purple sailboat and bright yellow and green fish, "I painted this one."

Brendon gasps when he looks at it, "I love it."

"I wanna paint! I wanna paint," David says, sticking his fingers in the red puddle on the plate.

Brendon laughs and rolls up his sleeve, "hold on, hold on. Let me roll up your sleeves all the way."

Patrick watches the alpha slide paper in front of David. He slaps his hand on the paper over and over before touching the red and green. He puts paper in front of Michael and rolls up his sleeves for him. He uses the green and yellow and begins touching the paper in different spots. Dallon sits beside him and Patrick sits on the other side. David moves over and sits in Brendon's lap. He smiles and rest his head on top of David's, "will you help me paint?"

David nods and he touches the side, "will you draw a tree?"

He nods and draws a blue tree with red dots Oliver looks up, "I need more yellow."

He pours some more for him and Brendon moves David's hand, "will you paint a bird?"

He pats the paper and Brendon nods, "I love it."

"What are you painting," Dallon asks, looking over Michael's shoulder.

"Gecko," he says.

They look at the drawing, going wide eyed at how detailed it is. He wipes his fingers and takes some black and draws a circle before dabbing a dot of white in the eye.

"That's very good," Patrick tells him, "what kind of gecko is it?"

"Madagascar giant day gecko," he says.

"Madagascar," Dallon says, "that's a big word, where did you learn that?"

"Discovery channel," he tells him, "they lick their eyes."

"What," Dallon asks, "why?"

"They don't have eyelids," he tells him.

"Ew," David says.

Oliver looks interested in his story and Brendon cocks his head, "do you like geckos?"

He nods, "I like animals."

"How about we go to the zoo this weekend and you can go see all of them?"

He drops his jaw before smiling big, "the zoo?"

David jumps up and down and Oliver looks to them, "I wanna go."

"You have to ask your dads when they get home."

He claps his hands and pats his paper. Michael nods.

"We'll look at all the geckos there," Brendon smiles.

He happily taps more colors onto his paper and Patrick looks to Brendon smiling. Patrick reaches up and touches the mark on his shoulder getting Brendon's attention. He helps David up and sets him down in Dallon's lap and Patrick stands, "we'll be right back."

When they're on the front porch Brendon puts some distance between them, "what's up?"

"So, here's the thing. I'm sure you tried to get me to remember in your own weird way, and maybe if I knew you more you would make sense to me. I've been avoiding being around you because I don't know how to be around you. But I see you with our kids and they love you and they seem so happy when they see you and I just--I don't know."

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know if I'm ever going to remember you. I've been thinking it, I know you've been thinking it and I don't know what to do."

"It's okay if you don't remember me."

Patrick's shoulders drop and Brendon shrugs and crosses his arms over his chest, "if you can't remember me then we'll just have to make new memories."

“New memories?"

“Yeah,” he says, “I mean if you're okay with it. We can do things you're comfortable with. We can take the kids to the park, we can do picnics, trips to the zoo, all the things we did before at whatever pace you want.”

“You would do that? You would do all that stuff over again with me?”

“Of course I would. I love you,” he says as if it's obvious, “just because you can't remember me doesn't mean I'm going to give up on us. I'll just have to show you why we fell in love in the first place.”

“You really mean that? You're never going to give up on me?”

He shakes his head and reaches up to touch the bond mark on his shoulder, “you don’t give up on the people you love.”

Patrick’s mark feels nice on his shoulder and comforts him in a way that makes him feel safe and happy. He reaches up touching the matching mark and Brendon smiles, “so what do you say? Do you want to try again?”

He smiles, tears brimming in his eyes, “I’d like that.”

He clears his throat and turns to the door ready to go back inside, "well, I guess we should head back inside."

Patrick turns him around, and before he can ask him anything he leans up on the tips of his toes and cups his face as he presses his lips to his. Brendon is stuck for a moment, unsure of what to do but eventually puts his arms around him and pulls him closer. A million thoughts and emotions go through Patrick's head and when he pulls back Brendon rests his forehead on his.

"God I've missed that," he tells him.

"You're a really good kisser," Patrick says, hugging him and resting his head on his chest.

"I know," he grins, cockily.

"You're even better in bed," he says.

"Yeah, you think so?"

He nods and Brendon rests his head on top of his, "you're good in bed too, really good actually. You're even great outside the bedroom, like when we were at the beach. God that was one of the best nights of my life. I don't know how we didn't get caught."

"I know," Patrick says, "especially with the way I was screaming your name so loud."

"Yeah, that was amazing you were just-"

He cuts himself off and pulls back and Patrick looks up at him with big grin, "amazing? Incredible? Spectacular?"

"When did you remember?"

"The second I kissed you."

He pulls him to his chest again and kisses the top of his head, "I'm so glad you're back, I can't stay here another night, their house is so fucking haunted."

He laughs and hugs him tight, "you don't have to stay."

He pulls back and runs his fingers through Patrick's hair before peppering his face with kisses, "god I missed you so much. Don't ever try and get anything heavy down by yourself ever again. Ever."

"Are you still planning on making more memories with me?"

"So many," he tells him, cupping his face and tilting his head up to look at him, "and I'll make sure every single one of them is unforgettable."

"Yeah?"

He lets out a breath of laughter and kisses him gently. His arms wrap around him and his face goes to his neck. He scents him while nodding and stroking the mark on his shoulder. Patrick smiles and reaches up to touch the mark on Brendon's shoulder, "you promise?"

"Yeah. I promise."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
